


Bringing Stark Back

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: "Hey Steve, if you're listening right now, don't ever blame yourself. This is part of our journey, as i drift off, baby I'll think of you." Tony said as he lays next to Steve."Come on baby, what are you talking about? Come here." Steve said as he tries to pull Tony closer to him."I love you Steve. Always remember that. I really love you a lot. Promise me Steve you will take care of yourself." Tony said, as he slowly drifts away."Tony please, hunny don't go." Steve said as he made grabby hands towards Tony. Tony only smiled at him and he vanished."Tony!" Steve said breathlessly as he sat up, he was covered in sweats and tears.





	Bringing Stark Back

Steve sighs as he got into bed, the bed that he and Tony used to share for the past 5 years. Steve was exhausted from his mission but his mind kept replaying all his old memories of Tony, of them. He just wants to sleep, he closed his eyes shut, not wanting to cry another night away. He let sleep take over him.

"Hey Steve, if you're listening right now, don't ever blame yourself. This is part of our journey, as i drift off, baby I'll think of you." Tony said as he lays next to Steve.

"Come on baby, what are you talking about? Come here." Steve said as he tries to pull Tony closer to him.

"I love you Steve. Always remember that. I really love you a lot. Promise me Steve you will take care of yourself." Tony said, as he slowly drifts away.

"Tony please, hunny don't go." Steve said as he made grabby hands towards Tony. Tony only smiled at him and he vanished.

"Tony!" Steve said breathlessly as he sat up, he was covered in sweats and tears.

Steve looks around, his room was empty as usual. Steve groans as he got out of bed, it was 8am and he was supposed to meet everyone by 9am at the compound. Steve took a quick shower and out he went, he grabs his keys, his wallet and his wedding ring. He had the habit of touching it whenever he missed Tony a little too much. Tony too had that habit, but he would touch the dogtag necklace that Steve gave him.

As Steve got to the compound, he made his way to the lab, Sam and Bucky was already there, Bruce hands him a cup of coffee. As they gathered around and go through the plan one last time.

"Let's get this son of a bitch." Steve said as he downs all his coffee.

"Hey what happen to the sweet old Steve that doesn't swears." Bucky said as he pats him on the shoulders.

"He's long gone when Thanos decided to snap." Steve sighs.

"Come on Pops, don't do this to yourself. We will get Dad back. I promise you." Peter said as he suited up next to Steve.

"Yeah Pops, we can do this. We're the Stark-Rogers, half Captain America, half Ironman." Harley said as he stood next to them.

"You guys do know that, if we fucked up this timeline, we'll fuck up the old ones too." Sam said as he too suit up.

"What a way to reassure him." Bucky sighs.

"Enough of sappy talk, remember the rules, remember the plan. We only have one try at this, we're bringing back our family." Bruce said as he prepares everything.

"Avengers, assemble." Steve said as he got up on the platform.

"See you in a minute." Clint said as he smiles to the group.

"For Tony." Harley and Peter said as they held hands.

"For Natasha." Bruce and Bucky said.

"For us." Steve and Sam said as they looked at each other.

As they went back in time, everything went as planned. Nebula switched place with Natasha, as she believed she can be rebuild with her parts. Steve and the kids went back to get Loki and the Tesseract. Bucky went with Sam to get the Reality stone, Bruce got the time Stone, while Thor, Rhodey and Rocket went back to Asgard.

They went back to the last war they had with Thanos , and Natasha led the women warriors to fight Thanos, and instead of Tony snapping, Thor grabs it and he just snapped and everything went still. And slowly everything starts to disappear.

"Thor! That should be me!" Tony said angrily, as he runs up to Thor.

"Have you forgotten Anthony, I'm the Son of Odin. I'm the god of thunder." Thor said tiredly.

"Thor, come on, hold on okay. Things will get better." Steve said as he held onto Thor's arms.

"It's okay Steven. I can finally be with my parents and my brother. Loki did say, the sun will shine on us again." Thor said tiredly.

"Thor no." Peter sobs as he got to him.

"Take care of your parents, spider child." Thor said.

"It's time for you to rest, my love." Bruce said as he craddles Thor's head.

"Goodnight, my love." Thor replies as he closed his eyes.

"Thor." Tony sobs, as he held Thor's hands.

"I'm just going to sleep, Tony. It has been a tiring day, I'm just exhausted with the battle." Thor sighs as he looks at Tony.

"Damn it Thor, i thought you were really going to die on us." Tony said as he punched Thor's chest.

"Well he would die if you punched him again." Bucky chuckles.

Soon their time machine like watches starts beeping, and everyone went back to the compound. Steve stood there on the platform, and he just drops on the floor, he had fight with every energy he had in his body and soon everything went black for him.

Steve woke up in his bed, his body still felt sore from all that fighting. He sat up and looks around, everything still felt the same. His bedroom door crept open and Harley walked in.

"Hey you're finally awake Pops." Harley said.

"Yeah, i must've been exhausted." Steve yawns.

"I guess Dad really fucked you senseless yesterday." Peter chuckles as he walks behind of Harley. Both of them sat on his bed.

"Kids! Language, is that how you greet your father on our anniversary." Tony chuckles as he brought a tray full of food into the room.

"Tony!" Steve said as he got up from the bed and hugs him.

"Hey there big guy, becareful, i spent all morning to make it look this good." Tony chuckles, as he pushed the tray of food to Peter.

"I'm so happy to finally see you again." Steve sighs into Tony's neck, kissing his neck lightly.

"Come on Pops, dad only left us for the weekend for work. Don't be so overdramatic." Harley chuckles.

"You know what boys, take my wallet and enjoy yourselves today. It's time your fathers spends time with each other." Tony said as he hugs Steve tighter.

"See you in the evening then. Play safe guys!" Harley said as he walks out of the room, pulling Peter along.

"But i want to spend time with them today." Peter whines as Harley pulls him away.

"Be a sweetheart will you Peter. Let's go. I'll get you the new lego set alright. And we will build it together." Harley said as he drags Peter to the door.

"Have fun Dads! We love you!" Peter said as Harley slams the door shut.

"Aren't they just cute. I feel like we should get another one." Tony chuckles.

"Another one can wait, but I can't." Steve growls as he pushed Tony on the bed.


End file.
